


Fireseat in the ring of swords

by altennie



Category: Ring of Swords - Eleanor Arnason
Genre: Art, Crafts, Fanart, Fancraft, Gen, Tapestry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: This work is hand-woven tapestry, based on description in the book 'Ring of swords' by Eleanor Arnason.  Ami_mercredire  (https://www.deviantart.com/amimercredire) kindly created a draft for this work, and I made it in the honor of hwarhath people and for my love to the story,





	Fireseat in the ring of swords

Hand-woven tapestry, Wool, linen, brass elements. Size 82*62 cm.

[](http://gallery.ru/watch?ph=bcnE-hBCiv)

 

[](http://gallery.ru/watch?ph=bcnE-hBCit)

 

[](http://gallery.ru/watch?ph=bcnE-hBCir)

[](http://gallery.ru/watch?ph=bcnE-hBCiy)

 

[](http://gallery.ru/watch?ph=bcnE-hBCiH)


End file.
